heroes_legendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Characters
The following is a list of characters that appear in Heroes Legends Alabasta These characters have an affiliation with the country Alabasta * Wymond Zrance * Manico Zrance * Sylvus Riche * Senacle Telari * Jacc Nero * Galieo Thirion * Riafa Vetera * Ji Set * June Gagalia * Grim Sierra * Numengelion Dragun Ashwoood These characters have an affiliation with the country Ashwood * Rhazan * Giramel * Seraph * Wolf * Europa * Arachnid * Denizen * Lucan * Gryfen * Enoch * Prison * Priest * Jester * Dominion * Gemini * Gargoyle Botril These characters have an affiliation with the country Botril * Edvard Oak * Aanvil Jagger Dagara These characters have an affiliation with the country Dagara * Kygen Arvander * Sebibana Lavra * Alastair Riteran * Samila Gon * Lyzen Kagoro * Elryc Matron * Hylana Nevaris Dracia These characters have an affiliation with the country Dracia * Alvius Dracia * Serafine Dracia * Adalus Dracia * Solo Veritas * Heren Veritas * Mariana Veritas Entarai These characters have an affiliation with the country Entarai * Anyaala Mnetopa * Loaloa Winnenloga * Jeera Sixirkan Haizm These characters have an affiliation with the country Haizm * Balfora Chorum * Wolfein Emzaal Iostuoria These characters have an affiliation with the country Iostuoria * Arella Sundar Iris Islands * Lalo Springs * Mass Fleet * Yarrow Tiger * Dymen Nogun * Sabathel Uluria Iron Cities These characters have an affiliation with the Iron Cities * Lord General Fraxis * High General Sarrow * High General Raliod * Legion Modric * Legion Rhea * Noblesmith Prix * Legion Astal Koskain These characters have an affiliation with the country Koskain * Haagen * Zelerus * Ascith Cross * Gamahorts Delia * Rayyan Jan Lejira These characters have an affiliation with the country Lejira * Riyaris Doharam * Yi Saluva * Dashin Shaha * Brummadsaya Medri Lustana These characters have an affiliation with the country Lustana * Erelias Elderin * Silmasera Elderin * Myrin Pyrder * Tinlef Greenmyre * Niyra Elanel * Harlan Drako * Rorel Tenrus * Rilik Drako Mangori These characters have an affiliation with the country Mangori * Kogali Mawe * Bya Mayi * Lubumlamba Bokobumbashi * Moto Akokora Marrow These characters have an affiliation with the country Marrow * Kaneera Amaranth * Ishshara Durha * Ishraya Durha Mbori These characters have an affiliation with the country Mbori * Sefore Kamara * Uzaira Lerion * Rishin Zeronen Methos Gran These characters have an affiliation with the country Methos Gran * Jaseco Amberon * Girin Lylta * Lasra Leegrim * Ebon Idoro * Mugizi Byasuuba Nafa These characters have an affiliation with the country Nafa * Soren Kil Nemari These characters have an affiliation with the country Nemari * Icero Muu * Gairiss Muu * Lotson Omen * Morabe Uroni * Kekwa Hihano * Zazic Gadon * Somon Somol Olirion These characters have an affiliation with the country Olirion * Vastos Nalboris * Kizazi Nyer * Aga Valaars * Alethea * Sago * Zeto * Koroco * Tirius Sirisia These characters have an affiliation with the country Sirisia * Raiken Hariko * Oris Dewfall * Lystra Hariko * Asura Hariko * Delric Hariko * Emen Hariko * Mutara Ennan * Rekara Baleen Stalor These characters have an affiliation with the country Stalor * Warric Vance * Coven Subros These characters have an affiliation with the country Subros * Bimon Kanno * Aeora Kanno Tababrin These characters have an affiliation with the country Tababrin * Cyric Rimulus * Olivine Magagara * Minic Anderosa Viridian These characters have an affiliation with the country Viridian * Haruu Bastion * Duren Yami * Kai Hikari * Avix, God of Creation * Bys, God of Destruction * Ghost * Yami Kuro * Mugen Mar * Ryo Rorona * Hiso * Kariya Tomi * Rangren Maro * Fraice Auguste * Bellamy Auguste * Mons Auguste * Inra Tomi * Lammerus Sono * Megalo Mar Wrathmire These characters have an affiliation with the country Wrathmire * Steis Tauranik * Windra Brave * Krelt Pyre Yuspar These characters have an affiliation with the country Yuspar * Emonora Catharina * Captain Renwick * Birch Albatross Uncatagorized * Chronus Armagir * Rymen Elios * Ariendress Kala * Leonius Amarel * Gargo Barys * Bluegrim Mortas * Majin * Haman Seeks * Peliel Morven * Jizo Susano * Balbisa Mekaram * Enix Myrtemer * Alrah * Bellaxandor Mink * Goren Vagri * Kel Vora * Mago Mortem * Dakz Holo * Troy Alesara * Andro Dracia * Jember Wana * Luton Ruma * Tarama Kigorori * Ballicora Von